RISE OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON
by lightning Pheonix
Summary: Harry and Hermione receive a very shocking letter from Sirius on the train home after third year


_**RISE OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON**_

_**AUTHOR NOTE: heya people I posted this just for kicks and to see what the reaction would be and if It is worth updating. Have a read through then pm me with reasons and what direction it should go.  
I figure that harry should have a test done for what blocked abilities he would have and I am going to put down eidetic memory so just give a shout out and also think of one or two abilities that would complement him. I shall only put down a maximum of five (that doesn't included eidetic memory).**_

_**Chapter One.**_

_It was a sad day for Harry Potter as the train pulled out of hogsmead station on its way to kings cross in London. This was due to the fact that Sirius black, esteemed and hunted mass-murderer , A.K.A his Godfather was on the run for crimes he did not commit, the real culprit you see, was his long-time friend peter Pettigrew who supposedly died in the attacks that lead to Sirius incarceration in the Wizarding prison of Azkaban in the north sea. Now after catching the traitor who they later found out was responsible for Harry James Potter's parents death he was bound and immobilised to be taken up to the castle, though he escaped in the following commotion that involved Severus Snape and one Remus lupin turned werewolf. Sirius was captured and then sprung from his cell by his godson and Hermione granger, to escape on the back of a hippogriff that harry had liberated from the ministries chopping block, to the wonderful music of Cornelius fudge screaming in rage. Harry had to go back to the magic-hating relatives of his in surrey. it was during this train ride home where Hermione noticed a small owl trying to keep up with the train "harry wake up " she said nudging her best friend harry in the shoulder to wake him up. After the last week of very little sleep he had finally managed some sleep though only on the train home thanks to Ronald's snores, now contrary to common belief in the Wizarding school of Hogwarts witch-craft and wizardry, Hermione did not like Ronald weasley at all. No in fact she utterly detested him and only put up with the pig for Harry's sake. She nudged him slightly harder to wake him up and sighed. She then opened the window far enough for the owl to fly in. Huffing because she couldn't get harry to wake up she motioned to the owl to bring the letter to her and then united it from the grateful little ball of feathers, "harry get up there is a letter here for you" once again he did not hear her, she scowled, got up and dragged harry off his seat and onto the floor whereupon he woke up with a start. "What the bloody hell?" coming out of his fall induced daze harry looked up to see a smirking Hermione Granger looking down upon him. She merely rolled her eyes and pointed at the letter with his name on it " alright already just hold on will you" he grumbled as the smirk on Hermione's face grew wider _

_The letter had his name on it so he opened it._

_Dear Harry _

_Do not read this letter in front of the weasleys whatever you do harry._

_This letter should reach you as you are on the train home so if it doesn't the bugger off whoever intercepted it. Now that that's out of the way I just wanted to say that I will be out of the country getting some much need recovery and taking buck beak with me. If you need to speak with me don't send Hedwig as she is too noticeable. Now I went to Gringotts after leaving Hogwarts (interesting thing is that they don't care if you're a convict or not) even though I'm not as I had no trial and therefore the ministry has no right to detain me or throw me back in Azkaban, while I was their the manager for the potter estate had some very interesting things to say about the fortune left to you by prongs and lily. It seems that several very large purchases and withdrawals have been made in your name and yet you had not given any indication that you had even known about your inheritance so the goblins applied a tracking charm to a monthly bank statement that showed it ended up at Hogwarts (now here is the interesting bit. It was the holidays and you were at the Dursleys yet the letter came back with a reply authorising Dumbledore to take out a fair bit of gold. Yet you were at the Dursleys when it says that you signed and sent the letter back from Hogwarts. Therefore it has been concluded that you had no knowledge and Dumbledore has been ransacking the ancient and noble house of potter and its fortunes. And guess where some of it ended up… why of course in the personal account of molly weasley nee prewitt. you will need to get to Gringotts straight away for a blood inheritance test as well as to check for any poisons or other controlling substances on you and then figure out what you're going to do to the old bastard. Oh and get plenty of supplies and your eyes fixed while you are there. You will need to fill up your potions ingredients and replace your equipment because it will help you this summer. Bring Hermione with you as well.  
you will need to remove the ministry tracking charms to be able to perform magic _

_Love _

_Snuffles_

_PS: the charm to remove the tracking charm is [træk ble__ɪ__z] there are no wand movements needed, also the charm is French because your father developed it. Also the ministry tracking charm cant be re-attached. _

_By the time harry had finished the letter once through, he was seething with rage and handed it to Hermione. After she had looked through the letter her face showed a look of utter fury. Ron was very lucky he wasn't there right then other-wise he would be Hermione's test subject for a new spell she was thinking of. Oh Dumbledore was going to have to look over his shoulder from now on as she could bet that harry was going to rake him over a barrel of dragon fire by his long beard and drag his reputation into the mud, though she would be there every step of the way of course. _

_**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE **_

_**LIGHTNING PHOENIX OUT **_


End file.
